Speak Now a Cliche Story of Lost and Found Love
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: I know this has been done over and over but not with Thalia and Luke...so just read it if you want. Yes this is based off Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Read and Enjoy :D T just to be safe...


**Well this is just a little one-shot thing I came up with and I know this theme is so cliche by now but I haven't seen it used with Thalia and Luke...so low and behold I used the theme for Thalia and Luke. Well that sounded better in my head. Tell me how you guys like it and if there are any other songs you would like me to use as a theme for a one-shot. This could possibly turn into a whole string of song themed one-shots...no my friends not song fics but song themed one-shots. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy :D.**

* * *

I sighed as my fiancé bored me to death with the every day struggle of deciding whether she wanted roses or lilies for her bouquet. I honestly didn't care I just wanted this wedding to be over. I didn't care I wanted to elope so we could just skip straight to the honeymoon.

"Lucas, are you even listening?" she asked sticking out her bright pink bottom lip.

"Yeah I'm listening Tatum." I lied. Truth is I tuned her out ages ago.

"Well which ones do you think I should go with?" she asked.

"Why not both?" I asked her.

She glared at me, "Lucas Michael Castellan if you don't care about this wedding…"

I cut her off with a kiss, "I have to go, call your sister she'll be more help than I am in this field."

I got out the door before Tatum could break down and start crying over something else. I met up with the guys at a sports bar, the one we all love and go every night there's a game. The thing was the sports bar was about to close down and that was sad because it had great atmosphere.

"There you are, finally escaped Tatum long enough to come out and have a beer?" Percy joked.

I nodded and sat next to Grover who was always the designated driver, "She was complaining about flowers again."

"Just tell her to call her sister." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Where's Nico?" I asked.

"He's on a date; he promised he'd swing by with her in a little bit. I guess he's been dating this chick for awhile and things seem to be going pretty well." Percy shrugged.

"Jason and Leo coming?" I asked.

"They're both on their way something about Piper and Marleigh getting sick with the flu and they wanted to make sure they were alright." Percy nodded.

Frank was there though so I said hi to Frank, "What's up Frank?"

"Nothing really just renovating the house."

"I've been meaning to ask, how much is it to destroy the horrible puke colored granite counters Tatum has in my kitchen, I think we need sleek black?" I said.

"Well Hazel and I are paying for wood countertops, but when we looked at granite it was pretty pricey. Just go with the wood, they look awesome." Frank said.

"Annabeth and I were looking at copper countertops." Percy chimed in.

"Copper?" Frank and I asked.

"Annabeth's an architect so she has access to all this weird interior design stuff and she found this really cool hammer copper countertop thing." Percy shrugged.

"I love how we sit here and talk about hardware and construction when we don't know the first thing about it…we're all using Beckendorf as a contractor." Frank chuckled.

"You're absolutely correct; we just talk about it to make us look manlier." Percy shrugged.

I asked the bartender for a beer and she sent it right over. Finally Jason and Leo showed up. The bartender took their orders and they grabbed seats at the table. It was relaxing sitting here with the boys and not worrying about the wedding and Tatum who I was positive was now mad at me for not listening.

"Hey how's wedding planning going?" Jason asked.

"I don't care anymore." I said.

"Tatum dragging it out?" Leo asked.

I nodded, "She was literally complaining today for seven and a half hours about the flowers for her bouquet."

"Well that had to suck listening to that for that long." Leo shook his head, "Marleigh literally just went with what she thought looked pretty and called it good."

"Annabeth wasn't even like that and everything has to be perfect with her." Percy said.

"You know Tatum anything that…did I tell you how many people are one the guest list?"

"Did she change the number again?" Frank asked.

"Now it went from 187 people to 253 people in the matter of a week and a half." I said.

"Jeeze, sounds like you guys have it bad, maybe I shouldn't have proposed." Nico said as he walked in.

He was holding some chick's hand and she smiled awkwardly at us.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Riley; she had now become the future Mrs. diAngelo." Nico introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." We all kind of said in unison.

"Same here." She smiled.

"You guys won't believe who I ran into today when I went to go pick up the ring this afternoon." Nico said.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Jason did your sister say anything about being back in town?" Nico asked.

"Thalia?" he asked.

"No Jason your other sister." Leo rolled his eyes.

"No she hasn't mentioned that she'd be back in town." Jason shook his head.

"Well I ran into her at the mall, she's got her own photography thing going on now." Nico said.

"Wait Thalia's back in town?" Percy asked.

"That's what she told me when we talked at the mall. She wants to see you guys." Nico nodded.

"Well that's nice she didn't even tell me." Jason frowned.

"She's looking for a place to stay." Nico shrugged.

"She can stay with Annabeth and me; I'm positive that Annabeth won't mind her best friend staying there for awhile." Percy said.

"She gave me her number if I needed her, so I'll give it to you and you guys can contact her." Nico shrugged and then proceeded to give Percy the number.

Thalia was back? As in my ex-fiancé Thalia? The girl that I left because I was a moron? Great this was just awesome. Hopefully I don't run into her or anything.

"She asked about you." Nico muttered as he took a seat next to me.

"She did?" I asked trying not to let him know how freaked out I was.

"Yeah she wanted to know if you needed a photographer." Nico said.

"I do but I don't think Tatum would approve of the photographer being my ex-fiancé." I shook my head.

"Just don't tell Tatum who she is." Nico rolled his eyes.

"So you told her I was getting married then?" I asked.

Nico nodded, "She said best of luck to you. She said something about the wedding planning process to be a pain in the ass."

"She planned the three weddings her mother's been through." I said.

"She wasn't wearing a ring." Nico added.

"Well I guess she wasn't into any of those foreign guys then." I shrugged.

"That's cool that Thalia's back." Grover said.

Percy nodded, "It's been…well the last time I saw her was at Leo and Marleigh's wedding."

"Juniper was asking about her the other day." Grover said, "She wants to see her. Rosie and Lewis want to see her too."

"Well it looks like we all need to get together and see Thalia then." Jason nodded, "I haven't seen my sister in ages."

So plans were made that Saturday we would meet up with Thalia at some Italian place for a nice dinner. Oh lord I hope this goes well. I really hope that this goes well.

* * *

I was walking out of the café that I was sitting in when I realized that the building across from me said Chase & Stewart Architecture. Obviously that was Annabeth and Malcolm's. There was a light on in the building so I decided to go see if Annabeth was still there. I haven't seen her in ages.

The receptionist looked at me, "May I help you?"

"Is Annabeth Chase still here?" I asked.

"And you are?" the woman asked.

"Thalia Grace her close friend." I said.

"One moment please." She said as she went into an office behind her.

"THALIA?!" I could hear Annabeth squeal.

The crazy blonde stuck her head out of the door and smiled when she saw me. She tackled me with a huge hug and that caused a lot of stares from her co-workers.

"Percy told me the other night that you were back in town." She smiled.

"I just got back and I have my own photography business." I said.

"Well that's amazing. Percy said you needed a place to stay." Annabeth said.

I nodded, "I've got a month on this apartment I'm renting and the month is almost over. I've been meaning to call you but I haven't had the time."

"Tell me about it you must be exhausted opening your own business." Annabeth said, "I know the feeling."

"It's worth it in the end though." I shrugged.

"So are we meeting up for dinner tonight?" she asked.

I nodded, "It sounds like fun and I really do want to see everyone. It's been what two, three years?"

Annabeth nodded, "It's been awhile. You can move in tonight."

"Thanks Annie but I'll wait until the end of the month and then I'll be there." I said, "I'll see you tonight."

"No I was actually just about to go home, why don't we meet up with Percy and grab some lunch?"

I considered it and nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"Good because you were going anyway." Annabeth grinned.

"I figured." I laughed.

That night we all met up for dinner. That's when he showed up fifteen minutes late. Well that's exactly like him.

"God Luke could you have been any later?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry something came up and I had to take care of it." He lied.

"Where's Tatum?" Nico asked.

"Tatum couldn't make it tonight she had something to do."

"Well are you going to act like a stranger or what?" I asked.

Luke looked over at me and smiled slightly, "Nice to see you again Thalia."

"Same to you." I said. Honestly I had no clue what to say to him. It was awkward. He did leave me for another girl.

The only open seat was next to me. So of course he was forced to sit next to me. This was going to be an amazing dinner. This was just going to be awesome.

* * *

I quietly snuck back into the house hoping that Tatum was asleep by now. Unfortunately she was up waiting for me in the living room.

"Where have you been?" she snapped.

"I was at dinner with my friends, an old friend just got back in town and we wanted to catch up with her." I said not telling her who the friend was.

"It was Thalia wasn't it?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked. How did she know about Thalia?

"I talked to her about doing our wedding pictures." Tatum said.

"Well what did she say about it?" I asked.

"She said sure but she was pretty hesitant about it." Tatum shrugged.

"Well then there's another thing you can scratch off your list." I tried to joke with her but Tatum was obviously pissed at me.

* * *

**7 months later:**

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, this was going to either go really well or this was completely going to flop. I decided that I looked fine and took my spot at the end of the aisle. Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Grover were standing there with me.

I could faintly hear Tatum yelling at someone in a room somewhere. That's when I saw Thalia talking to Annabeth who kept looking over at me. Thalia looked the same as she was. Her black hair was cut in shaggy layers; her freckles had faded due to her tan, her bright blue eyes still framed in the black eyeliner. She wore a dress; it was black with an electric blue sash and a pair of gladiator sandals. Honestly she looked stunning.

Her eyes caught mine for a brief moment and I knew what I was about to do wasn't a good choice. Somehow I had to be with Thalia. I still loved her and I know that there was nothing that could change that not even marrying a woman who was her polar opposite. Honestly I didn't even propose to Tatum, she took it upon herself to go and get a ring and make me propose on Valentine's Day.

Then the organ started to play and Tatum began her decent down the aisle. She looked ridiculous in her poofy white ball gown with her fake tan. Her hair looked like it had enough hairspray for seven thousand people and she had enough make-up on to make a hooker run scared.

Finally it got to the part about objections.

"Are there any reasons that these two shall not be wed? If so speak now or forever hold you peace." The priest said.

"I object!" everyone looked at me.

Tatum opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. The priest looked at me, "You're the groom objecting to your own wedding? Well I have officially seen it all."

"That's right sir. I'm sorry Tatum but I can't go through with this when I'm in love with someone else. Someone I should have married years ago but I left her at the alter to be exact." I said and turned to Thalia who was staring at the whole scene with a shocked expression.

"Lucas you get back to this alter and marry me right now!" Tatum stomped her foot.

"It's Luke not Lucas." I said before walking down the steps to Thalia who just looked at me, "Thalia I'm sorry can you ever forgive me?"

Thalia looked at me, "Did I somehow just crash a wedding?"

I grinned, "In a way."

Tatum stormed down the steps of the alter and grabbed my arm, "Lucas you have ten seconds to stop this and get back up there. You're making a scene!"

"No Tatum you're making the scene. I already told you I don't love you. This whole damn wedding was your idea anyway. You practically proposed to me."

Tatum let out a sound like something between a strangled giraffe and a dying cat before storming out and her bridesmaids and family followed. Thalia just stared at me her mouth slightly open, "Did that really just happen?"

I nodded, "So what do you say to a second try at this?"

Thalia looked at me, "Considering that this just happened and I don't have and dress and 100% of the decorations are pink, I think we should wait it out a bit and see where we are in a year."

I grinned, "I'm holding you to that then."

"Go ahead." She grinned.

* * *

**1 Year Later:**

I looked at myself in the mirror; wow I never thought I would see myself in a white gown. Now here I was looking at myself in a simple yet elegant white lace dress that was minimal poof and had and electric blue and black sash. Annabeth helped me put the veil on and handed me my bouquet. Somehow Katie had found a way to give me black and blue flowers, I was pretty sure she used to old food coloring and water trick but hey it completed the look.

The organ started and I made my way down the aisle to Luke who looked amazing. He grinned at me and the wedding went smoothly. The we got to the objections.

"Are there any reasons or objections as to why these two lovely young people shouldn't get married? Speak now or forever hold you peace."

"I object!"

We all turned to face Tatum, "If you ruined my wedding…."

The priest sighed, "Will someone get her out of here already?"

Security guards showed up and carried away a kicking and screaming Tatum. The priest looked at us and smiled, "Well then without any further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Michael Castellan. You may now kiss the bride."

Luke smiled, "May I Mrs. Lucas Castellan?"

I giggled, "Of course."

He dipped me low and then he kissed me earning a roar of applause from the people. This was officially the happiest day of my life. I admitted that to him while we were dancing under the stars to our first dance as a married couple.

"I love you Thalia." He whispered.

"I love you too Luke." I smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't marry Tatum."

"How did she even find out about the wedding and how did she even get in? I thought we had security." I said.

"Well she disguised herself and lied about being someone's grandma." Luke said.

"Well I thought I was hilarious that the priest didn't even let her finish." I giggled as he dipped me.

He grinned, "It was because he knows that we're meant to be together."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "He's right about that."

"Forever and Always." He whispered.

"Of course."

* * *

**Epilogue: 23 years later**

"I object!" I looked around and found Seth standing there.

I looked back at my mom and dad, "Go with your heart." My mom's words rang in my head. I looked over at Teddy the man I was supposed to marry and then back at Seth.

"Why do you object young man?" the priest asked.

"Because the bride belongs with someone who at least knows that her favorite color is blue." Seth said.

Everyone looked at Teddy who shied away from them. I looked at Seth, "The bride deserves someone who isn't running around behind her back with his 'secretary' all the time. She deserves a man who truly loves her and wants her there not just because she makes him look good but because he needs her in his life. He needs her for the right reasons."

I looked back and noticed that Teddy had run off through the back door. I looked at Seth who smiled at me and slowly started to approach me. He got down on one knee and threw the ring Teddy had given me off my finger and produced a beautiful Tiffany box with an even more amazing ring inside.

"Amelia Diana Castellan will you please do me the honors and marry me?" he asked.

Everyone was waiting on my answer and I knew that truly I wanted to marry Seth. In the end there was still a wedding but instead of 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Henderson' it had somehow been changed to 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.'

That wasn't as dramatic as my parents' wedding but it was a day everyone was going to remember no matter how much they tried to forget it. Somehow after all my parents had been through they're still happily married and honestly I hope that my marriage ends up like theirs.

"I love you Mia." Seth whispered as he dipped me during our first dance.

"I love you too Seth."


End file.
